


the faerie’s bride

by Dehrubyrose



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alune is sick, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aphelios is lost, Bondage, Collars, Ezreal/Jayce - Freeform, Fae Magic, Faeries - Freeform, Gay, League of Legends - Freeform, Love, M/M, Multi, Smut, Thresh/Yone - Freeform, Vastayan’s are faes, kayn/zed, settphel, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dehrubyrose/pseuds/Dehrubyrose
Summary: in which aphelios accidentally tells a Vastayan his name, and the Vastayan uses it for a little fun.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	the faerie’s bride

**Author's Note:**

> Vastayan’s are faeries hehe and never tell a fae ur name <3
> 
> ok, so this is dubcon kinda lol, in which aphelios is just a naive village boy who meets a vastayan, which are basically faes, and tells him his name. mr. half-fae decides to have some fun.   
> i might continue this, idk

"Aphelios," purred the Vastayan, hands trailing down his human's sides, gripping the human's quivering hips in a steadying grasp. "Aphelios."

Aphelios shuddered against the Vastayan's body in between his legs. He pulled at the ropes binding his hands above his head to no avail as the fae grinned cruelly, relishing in Aphelios' reactions, a hand curled around his cock and Aphelios cried, rutting against his hand, wanton and debauched.

He was so sensitive, barely touched yet he hadn't needed one. Only a command and his name.

"Come for me, Aphelios," the Vastyan murmured into the shell of Aphelios' ear and he barely had time to register the breath when white filled his vision and he came, spent and left gasping in the fae's arms. Aphelios flushed, the fae's grin only growing wider at the spread of color against pale skin. 

He shivered against the body that pinned him down against the soft bed, a hand grasped as his hair and hot pain spread throughout Aphelios' scalp. "So pretty, so _mortal_ ," the man purred, licking a stripe up Aphelios neck, teeth biting down softly. "Poor thing," he mocked, as if he had not been the one who had made Aphelios come apart with less than a minute in between. "The magic of the Vastayan's care little for mortal limits." 

"Please," Aphelios begged when he finally caught his breath. "Please no more." 

The fae tilted his head, eyebrow raised, considering. "What do I get in return, moon boy?" A hand teasingly stroked Aphelios stomach, brushing gently and too close to his dick. A shiver ran down Aphelios' spine, eyes wide open though he was exhausted.

"Anything, please, I'll do anything—"

"Anything?"

"Yes— god—" Aphelios broke off with a moan, heart pounding in his chest as a tight grip on his dick made him jump. "Please—"

"What if I want you?"

Aphelios drooled, thrusting back into the Vastayan's hand. It took him a while to process the Vastayan's words, but when he did his eyes snapped open.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"What for?" He managed to mewl out.

"To be mine," the Vastayan muttered, offhandedly, and Aphelios' dick twitched at the mention of belonging to someone and he sobbed. He couldn't come anymore, he had already milked him dry—

"C'mon, Phel," he coaxed, pulling away and leaving Aphelios at the brink. "You said anything."

Aphelios gasped, sobbing at how close he was, so close yet so far and he whined. "Please, _please_ let me come— I'll do it, I'll be your bride _please_ —" A hand trailed down his thigh and the Vastayan hummed in satisfaction. He didn't speak, only bent down and licked at Aphelios' tip and Aphelios cried.

Aphelios came apart again, twitching and restless and oh, so wrecked and the world caved in.


End file.
